


Right Hand Man

by perfectworry



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Military, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-17
Updated: 2010-03-17
Packaged: 2017-10-11 14:47:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/113576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectworry/pseuds/perfectworry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riza will protect Roy from himself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Right Hand Man

Although she knows them intimately as any lover, Riza Hawkeye is not so sentimental as to name her guns. They are weapons, in the end; tools of destruction and nothing else. Unlike alchemy, there is no element of creation in a weapon like that. There is no art in sniping, only science.  
Riza likes it better that way. She never had to ask herself if she should be using her skills for something else. Her way forward is clear; she can see it in the cross-hairs of her scope. The future is easy to aim for.  
Alchemists know that taking a life in their hands is a sin. As a dog of the military, First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is required to kill on command. At Roy's command, she draws the gun in her left holster; for others, the right.  
The handgun in her left holster, the one she fires with her right hand, nearly took the life of the man she loves.  
"Protect him," said Maes Hughes, passing the gun to her. Riza could still feel the warmth of Roy's hands on the grip.  
"Yes, sir. I will, sir."  
She will kill and die for him. She will kill him, if she has to. First Lieutenant Riza Hawkeye is Colonel Roy Mustang's right hand man, and the gun in her right hand will serve and protect only him. She will defend him from his enemies.  
"If I step off the path, shoot and kill me with those hands."  
"Yes, sir. I will, sir."  
She will protect him, even from himself.


End file.
